


Jacob and Benjamin

by VampireGuardDogs



Series: twilight headcanons - couples [5]
Category: Twilight (Movies), Twilight Series - All Media Types, Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: Bonfire, Campfire, M/M, Playing Outside, Racing, Sleep, satying warm, warmth
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-16
Updated: 2019-02-16
Packaged: 2019-10-29 18:30:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17813201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VampireGuardDogs/pseuds/VampireGuardDogs
Summary: a series of headcanons about jacob and benjamin's relationship





	Jacob and Benjamin

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoy! Come talk to me on Tumblr under the username vampireguarddogs and to see a bunch more Twilight content, including writing I don't post here and moodboards! I also accept writing requests for your favorite ship, character, or group. I love any kind of message, long or short, about my work or anything! Have a great day. :)

neither jacob nor benjamin really gets cold anymore. jacob is pretty much always warm, and while benjamin is constantly cold, he never really feels it. both could stand in a snowstorm wearing nothing and their body temperature wouldn’t change; they would be just as comfortable in the middle of summer, in front of a fire, playing in the snow wearing three coats, or running through death valley. that won’t stop either from trying to “warm up” or “cool down” the other. it’s become a running joke between them.

jacob will come in during winter from wolf duties, wearing the standard wolf uniform of jorts and nothing else. benjamin will immediately run over with a blanket, and throw it around jacob’s tall form. he has to jump to get the blanket around his shoulders. jacob rolls his eyes every time, but appreciates the attention. and the blanket is soft.

in the summer, bejamin will wait outside for jacob, and immediately wrap his arms around him the second he sees him walk up. the cool of his skin is actually really nice in these view hot months; it does help to cool him down as the summer tends to make their heat worse. sometimes benjamin will have run a cold bath for them to take together. it’s a little too cold sometimes but it stil feels nice. other times, they’ll live in places with a pool or lake nearby and jacob loves canonballing into it every chance he gets. bejamin has gotten splashed on many, many occasions from this.

jacob knows that vampires are constantly cold and that’s normal, but having never spent much time with one, the concept still worries him a little. benjamin tried to explain at first so jacob wouldn’t worry, but has since realized it’s just a cute little way he shows affection and loves every time jacob dotes on him.

no matter the season, they spend a lot of time outside. benjamin spent so long as a nomad that’s it’s more comfortable for him at this point to be outside than inside, and jacob spent so much of his childhood playing outside that he can’t imagine being inside for too long. they spend a lot of the day running around and exploring, seeing what else their new home has to offer. they love play fighting and wrestling, and often race each other through the woods. on sunny days, they make sure to stay far from people so they can play without benjamin causing a scene.

every night, they’ll go back to their house on the edges of the woods and build a fire in their much-used fire pit. jacob is really good at building them but not so much at getting them lit. he’s determined every time, until he eventually gives up and allows benjamin to light it for him. he will roll his eyes and place a kiss on jacob’s forehead (the only time he can reach is when he’s standing and jacob’s kneeling) and then conjure fire before sending it flame onto the meticulously stacked wood. 

jacob will sit near the fire and pull benjamin into his lap or arms. he’ll make sure as much of his body as possible is touching benjamin’s letting the heat of his skin warm benjamin. he thought the heat would be uncomfortable the first time they did this, but it was the first time he felt truly warm since changing and he’s never more comfortable. they’ll sit like this by the fire for hours, slowly watching the flames burn the logs away, waiting until only softly flickering embers remain. 

by this point, jacob has long fallen asleep. benjamin will carry jacob into the house and gently set him in their bed, before running back out to make sure the fire is fully extinguished. on his way back to the bed, he’ll grab another blanket from the living room to throw over himself and jacob. he’ll crawl in bed next to his werewolf, curling back up in his warmth.


End file.
